Love is not an easy thing
by Girl.Anime.Love
Summary: Lisanna is coming back from Edolas with Team Natsu but Lucy didn't expected that she would be left by Natsu. She did want to let go that easily so she gonna do things that's gonna help her dark side to take over her, will her friends will be able to save her from herself. AU: just to say I do not own the cover image so I didn't drew it (sorry the summery suck maybe a little)
1. Chapter 1 - Epilogue

I hope you will enjoy

I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Like a normal day at Fairy Tail, all noisy and lively, Natsu is fighting Grey, Cana is drinking her barrel of sake, Reedus is painting the guild and Elfman was shouting "**MAN**" then suddenly ... **' BOOM '** ... Lucy just fainted.

Hours later, Lucy wake up in a bed feeling dizzy," Where am I ?", while she was remembering talking with Reby about some book she just found. Looking around her she felt warm holding her hand, recognizing Natsu sleeping just beside her. By letting go too quickly of is hand she was falling off the bed waking Natsu up at the same time who just had time to catch her. "What happened to you " said the pinky haired guy full of worry. But Lucy was still too angry at him to answer.

_**Flashback (About less than a week ago)**_

"** Lu-chan stop staring at them your just gonna make it worst **" Reby said to her best friend who was staring at Lisanna and Natsu kissing. "** I can't,*sniff* just look at them Revy-chan they're so happy. I just ...*sniff*** " Lucy said while crying. "**It's not your fault Lu-chan if he replaced **" stopping her phrase by the dark look of Mira "** Let's go to the new library 2 block away **" said her blue haired best friend.** ' **_**I was so sad and lonely when Lisanna came back with us from Edolas. Natsu had replace me by Lisanna on the team and what had upset me most was that not Happy, or Erza said anything about that**_.**'** She thought agreeing to her friend .

_**End of the Flashback**_

"**So are you gonna answer to me** " said Natsu. Saying _no_ with her head with an angry face while thinking '_** Please Reby-chan hurry and come to here **_' and like she read in her mind, Reby with Mira and Jubia arrived in a hurry in her room very worried pushing Natsu away. Lisanna who was following them, arrived 30 second after them and kinda jump on Natsu who was worried about Lucy's behavior " **Natsu so what's up with _he_****r** "ask Lisanna, Natsu, who listened to her but didn't answer. Watching Lucy whispering somethings to Mira, Jubi and Reby ears, left Natsu clueless of what was happening "**Natsu, Lisanna could you... leave us alone with Lucy until we figure out about her fainted habit...about her fainted yesterday**" said Mira just after Lucy told them she wanted to talk to them without Lisanna and Natsu, with her habitual smile, but Natsu wasn't as idiot as the _Weekly Sorcerer_ was saying, so he noticed that she changed her sentence and her smile wasn't her usual one at all. "**Hum... Yeah sure hum... see ya later Lucy** " said Natsu leaving like he didn't noticed anything, with Lisanna still hanging on is arm.

* * *

This is my first story so its short.

Sorry for grammatical mistakes

If you liked it please review and tell me about it

If you have anymore idea please PM me

I'd like to make it like 20 or 30 chapter so I might need your help

Thanks :D


	2. Chapter 2 - The Fainting Habit

Hi guys I'm happy to see that you love my story

I'm gonna slow down more cause of school is coming next week so it'll be more slow

so here the 2nd one :)

* * *

Her Fainted Habit

When the couple walked out the Fairy Tail hospital Natsu walk across the underwear guy, Grey, who was peeking along with surprisingly, Laxus and some others guild member. They all say whispering and all quiet in chorus "**SSSHHHHH!**" nodding, Natsu seeing them just outside the door, just to be gentleman beside is staring girlfriend, who was holding tighter and tighter to just let go when he closed completely the door. With a satisfied look Lisanna let go of is hand and going down the stairs alone. Natsu pushing the underwear_**-**_man just a bit to make him react and get caught by the girls in the room, but strangely the Ice wizard didn't react or do anything to get caught. After waiting there for about a minute or two he just drop something that no one saw, the fire dragon slayer was mumbling something he manly thought while he was going for a fire to eat.

_**Girls inside the room:**_

Mira was watching Lucy and suddenly said "**Why did you ask me to tell them to leave don't you wanted to talk to him about it ? **" Juvi, Reby and Mira knew why she fainted "**Juvia thinks that you should rest more cause, Juvia knows that your **".."**AAAARRRRGGGHHH**" they all heard,then Mira ran to the door opened the it as quickly as she could say _love_.

_**2 Minutes Sooner - In Natsu's Head **_

**_'What is wrong with her, she hardly ever with us on mission or at our table, she doesn't talk to us anymore... Oh maybe it's cause I ... oh no what did I thought when I said _****_Yes_**_** to Lisanna... Oh yeah I thought that Lucy could join Levy team, until Lisanna would come back properly from**_** Edolas.'** Without thinking he drop some of is fire in is hand, cause of is anger, to the floor just beside Grey's foot and no one saw it then he walked down the stair to have a meal.

_**Present**_

Mira saw Grey grabbing is foot in fire "**AAAARRRGGGHH**" he was saying then Juvi came across the room and, to stop the fire she let go a bit of water on her beloved prince foot and all of a sudden Mira's aura turn purple very very dark as she use her Demon Soul and all the person who was peeking ran off to not comeback. Closing the door and calming herself Mira return to Lucy bed "**Juvia what where you saying just before?**" she ask gently to Juvi. "**Juvia was saying that if Lucy didn't rest more Juvia knows you will faint again **", "**I agree about what Juvia just said, Lu-chan if you faint again you know what could happen and the rest of the guild is already freaking out on the other side, and still we didn't told Master about the book or**_ Cylu_**. **" and then Mira didn't want to add more things to what the blue haired girls just said but couldn't remain quiet "**You know they are right Lucy and all of us, all the guild are worried about you **"

* * *

Hope you liked it

And sorry for Revy instead of Levy

I'm sure there's lot of mistakes in there but sorry

I'll try to make the next one longer but if you like it that way tell me

Thanks for reading and don't forget to follow / to favorite


	3. Chapter 3 - Her Dark Side

Sorry this one took longer cause I had school today so I couldn't finish it,  
Here is the 3rd Enjoy  
Oh and when it gonna be a Flashback its gonna go like from the past to where it was at the beginning of the story (just saying in case some didn't understand )

* * *

_**Her Dark Side**_

'_**Lu-chan is still resting, but when she'll wake up we will continue our discussion on the magic book she found, I should have gone with her in the first place . I'm sure that Mira and Juvi will like to know more about **__Cylu__** and the book.**_' was thinking the the solid script wizard, while sitting just beside the bar, where Mira who was also trying to not show, how much she was worried about Lucy's dark side, who had as she heard wasn't as friendly as Lucy.

_** 4 days ago**_

"**Comon Levy-chan let's go back the library again, you know the one we went last time**" said a beautiful blonde wizard to her best friend.**"No, Lu-chan I can't go I've got breakfast with Gajeel and you know that.** " her Nakama replied."**OK fine, I'll go by my self, but YOU be careful since you go with Gajeel, I suggest you be a lot more careful** " said Lucy with a smiling face. After they both left Fairy Hill, they both went into different ways, Levy was going left, to Gajeel apartment and Lucy was going right, to the library she went before with her best friend.

**_ An Hour After _**

Looking at the bookshelf, she seemed interested by the amount of books they had she said to herself _**'Mmmmmmm... what kind of book could I read today, oh maybe an adventure or even a love story...NNNNOOOOOO I can't think of Natsu and Lisanna.'**_ suddenly the celestial wizard looked at the window and saw Lisanna and Natsu holding hand walking together and looking around and suddenly they watched in the library where she was . To not be seen Lucy went at the back of the store, where it's forbidden to go. Then with nothing she fainted for the first time. Waking up not long after, "**That was close...eeeeehhhh what are these**" the the blonde girl said while turning to see what was behind her and saw a little girl sleeping in a cage with hundred of books on the dark wizard history and on dark spells. Suddenly the little girl woke up by her scream and walk out of the cage's door staring hard at Lucy. She didn't want any problem so, slowly the Fairy Tail wizard girl was leaving."**Don't be afraid, for waking me up I'm gonna give a useful spell that is gonna wipe away all your problem**" said the girl,without anymore word she took the celestial wizard's upper-arm , to just disappear leaving shining dust and a weird mark on her arm. **"WHAT waasss thhaaaat**" her vision went blur and she fainted for the second time.

_**At Sun Set**_

When the blonde girl woke up, the sun was about to set '_**Where m I, since when I am so warm...NNAATTSSUU !?. Oh not it's just blanket...BLANKET I didn't had blanket when I... hum what happened ?'**_ saying her last word out loud. "**You fainted because of...what's your name?"** said a old lady walking in the little room with a strange book about curse where Lucy was in."** I won't... oh your the one that hold the library...**" Lucy said heisting to give her, her name, but thinking that the lady helped her "** Lucy** " she answered. The lady replied after a minute of thinking **"Cylu, the name of the person, if you can call it like that, when you walk through the spiritual temple you must have been through your dark side and you must have met you but more dark and different, didn't you ?"** ask the women, Lucy hesitated, nodded "But she was like a 7 years old me" she added."** You woke her up, do you know what it means at least ?** " "** No, I don't and what does that mar ..., AARRRRGHGGH !** " Lucy was being burn by the mark. **"You got under the curse of the Dark Spring. Giving by your dark side.** " she took the book she had when she entered and gave it to Lucy "**Here take it, if you want to break the curse you have to read it and your gonna need the help of your friend, the blue haired solid script wizard who was at your side, she's gonna help for sure**" the Lady saw her interrogating face and replied "** I saw her use her magic and if you want to know how I knew about what happened earlier, well...** " the old lady showed her right hand with a burn weird mark just like hers but on the hand. Suddenly Lucy fainted again for the 3rd time.

After the young wizard woke up, she was leaving supported by the librarian, they were heading to her apartment, '**Good thing Natsu doesn't come to my house anymore **' the celestial girl thought happily, but she had a little disappointed face. "**Thank you for everything... hum.. **" said gently the Fairy Tail wizard "**Ellie **" replied the smiling Ellie. "**Thanks Ellie, I think I'm gonna be alright from this point ** " said Lucy while going inside.

"**WHERE WERE YOU TODAY Lu-chan, I was really worried !**" said a voice coming from the bed. It was Levy on the bed. But Lucy did had time to answer to her Nakama that she had already fainted, for the 4th time today, as her friend watch her.

* * *

As I did today and yesterday the chapter will go like that now (cause of school ) sorry

And as it was ask I going up with the longer of the chapter and I hope will continue like that

So until next chapter, bye and love you guys (don't forget to Favorite and to Follow) :D


	4. Chapter 4 - Explanation

That one was long to come sorry, I'm lazy and I didn't have ideas,

So here's the 4th one

Enjoy

* * *

_**Explanation **_

_**"WHERE WERE YOU TODAY Lu-chan, I was really worried !"**_ said a voice coming from the bed. It was Levy on the bed. But Lucy did had time to answer to her Nakama that she had already fainted, for the 4th time, as her friend watch her**.**

It was about 11 o'clock, while Lucy was still out, Levy was studding the weird mark on her Nakama's arm, she was worried like hell cause everything was so sudden and she didn't really knew what was happening. Seeing that her friend was waking up. She dried her tears, the blue haired girl brought her to her bed because she didn't what to do, "**Lu-chan, Lu-chan are you okay ?! **" she ask to the blonde girl "**NOT I'M NOT, NOW YOUR NOT NEEDED ANYMORE, LEAVE !**" Lucy shouted to her kind Nakama, who was freaked out by her answer. She was so sad, she was leaving, seeing that, the celestial wizard shook her head **"OH NO, what's happening , I'm sorry Levy-chan that's not what I meant... I... I... AARRRRGHGGGHHH**" Lucy screamed looking at her mark. Seeing Lucy in pain, Levy couldn't help it ran to help her. "** You know, I wouldn't mind have an explanation,... what the fuck is wrong with you ?!**" said the solid script wizard, half worried, half angry. "**Well I... the library... Cylu...**" said the blonde girl confused, she didn't know where to beginning. Levy took the book and brought it where they were and said gently "**Why don't you tell what is this book **" Nodding, Lucy began "**Well this is supposed to help me lift the a cursed** ", her Nakama looked at her confused "** I can explain that tomorrow, I just need to know more about it before introduce it to you... hum why don't we read it together so you can know more about it.** " the blue haired girl nodded and they began to read. For Levy it was really weird and confusing, because it was taking about some Dark Spring curse and she didn't understand the link between Lucy and the curse. She also noticed the thing that her Nakama was mumbling '_**What is she mumbling about... some curse... Cylu and the Dark Spring. Who is Cylu... hahahahaa it like Lucy but mixed haha..ha. Well if I link every thing together... hum Lucy must be... Cylu and the Dark Spring must be the curse. Hum... something like that I think. But if I link Lu-chan with the curse... she must be... under the curse ! **_'

About a hour later, they both were sleeping, Lucy was so exhausted, she couldn't help it and Levy thought '_**Well I could get an explanation tomorrow, for now, she look too tired to tell me what is wrong with her, she seemed confused after she totally shouted at me. Her behavior is so weird and how did she got that mark, that wasn't there this morning. I wonder where she was today, well she could easily been at the library all day, but not we were supposed to do eat lunch together so... MMMMMmmmm well I'm sure tomorrow, is all gonna be alright,... at least I**_** hope** ' and she fell asleep not long after. Around 2 or 3 o'clock in the morning Lucy got up and went to the guild, she spent 1 hours there and came back at home.

Levy woke up around 9 in the morning and Lucy woke up not long after she did. They ate breakfast and Lucy finally began to explain the hole thing "**So everything began at the library...**" she told her with something sad in her voice, all the thing that happened from the time she saw Natsu and Lisanna in the from of the book shop to the time that she arrived at home. After 30 minutes of speaking and asking question, they drank something, than Lucy started "**That's what happened. I red all the book, here's the things that are important. The holder of the curse have on her/his hand, arm or leg a flower with five petal and in the middle its all dark. It means the Dark Spring. ** " began the blonde girl. "**What about the curse ?**" replied her Nakama "**I'M COMING TO IT !... Oh no, I'm sorry Levy-chan, not again, not yet.**" Lucy said, very anxious. "**Wha... what is it Lu-chan, wha...what is this all about ?**" said her best friend, a bit frightened "**Well...hum... i'ts... I mean... **" answered Lucy a lot frightened herself "**It's okay Lu-chan, tell me please?**" said Levy more calm than before, ready for another angry popup but there wasn't any. "**Okay, if it true, obviously it is,... around the fifth or eighth time of fainting, the holder... **" she began to cry "**Its okay Lu-chan tell me, I'm gonna help you, but for that I'm going to know those thing. Don't worry **" replied her blue haired friend trying to comfort her concerned about was she was gonna say."**Hum *sniff * it says the holder loss control to her... to her dark side... for ever *snifff***" she cried harder than before and Levy was totally froze by what Lucy just said '**_OMG what I'm I gonna do ? That why she had that thing sad in her voice. I think I'm gonna cry... not I can't, I have to stay strong for her. I know what to do I'm gonna ask Lu-chan if she know if there's anyway to revers it but if she don't I'm gonna go to the bookstore. _**' Levy said to herself. "**Lu-chan? Does the book says anything about that _ever_** **thing ****?**" she ask all smiling outside but not inside. " **I think if there was any it should be in the last chapter, but I was too sad and tired to read it *sniff* sorry** " Lucy said while drying her tears "**It's okay,... may I ?**" a bit shy, Levy asked "**NOOOOO... hum... sorry of course.**" the blonde wizard said but the blue haired girl was habituated herself a bit cause she thought it might happen more than once or twice. _'_**_Well, I was right about that, good thing I habituated myself...mmmmm okay, last chapter_ "**_The Dark Side**"... *sigh*... huh... what the fuck the... the last page... it's not there. The piece have been burned !?**_' She went to the kitchen and found the rest of it in the trash can and the last word Levy could saw was _the first kiss of the her boyfriend can_ an smile was appearing on her face but she continued her reading and saw _,but it will_ '_**Wh... no what m I going to do now !?... *sigh* well I could go to the library this after noon but we have to go to the guild or else people are gonna get suspicious **_' she thought "**Let's go Lu-chan were going to Fairy Tail**" she saw her nodding and after 10 min they were gone.

_**A Bit Earlier **_

In the morning, Mira was going to the guild like everyday, but as she entered Mira saw all the table upside down and some words with a weird sign on the right wall of the guild marked with black paint. 3 hours after Mira just had time to turn the table back up, all the guild member were there, waiting Master's speech. He began **"****Does any of you knows who did this**" pointing the graffiti. Levy entered as Master began is speech, following by Lucy, who had still a little tear on her face. Levy and Lucy didn't know what he was taking about, until they saw the things on the wall. Its was a five petal flower, all dark in the middle like the mark on Lucy upper-arm. They were trying a bit to hid the mark but Juvia and Mirajane who already saw it before they and Juvia arrived at the same time before the two girl who had just arrived "_**Levy, Lucy ?!**_"

* * *

Well, what gonna happen next... who knows ?

Don't forget to_** Follow**_,_** Favorite**_ and to**_ Review,_** tell me what's wrong or any other thing about it (don't worry I won't get mad )

Thanks for reading

Bye and Love you guys

_G.A.L_


	5. Sorry again GAL

SORRY

I'm soooo sorry I can't update soon because of school, my teacher give us tonnes of homework each day,

So I'm sorry but don't worry I've done the 5 and 6 on paper, I'm gonna put both of them online this week I promise. The only time I've got is in class sorry again.

It's not cool to know nothing so if some are worried about Mirajane and Juvia don't, everything is gonna be alright, well not everything... haahahaaha

Thanks for reading Don't forget to _**Review**_, _**Favorite**_ and to_** Follow **_

Bye and Love you guys _**G.A.L**_

* * *

_** I was sick this week sorry I'm at half done for the 5 so please wait a little  
**_

_**Byebye **_

_**G.A.L **_


End file.
